Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
250px|rightFullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – anime powstałe w 2009 roku, które jest adaptacją mangi Fullmetal Alchemist i remake'em anime z 2003 roku, które nazywało się tak samo jak manga. Obsada *'Reżyser': Yasuhiro Irie *'Kompozytor': Akira Senju *'Twórca': Hiromu Arakawa *'Kreacja postaci': Hiroki Kanno *'Dyrektor artystyczny': Takeshi Satou *'Projektant': Kazushige Kanehira *'Reżyser dźwięku': Masafumi Mima *'Kolory': Soko Nakao Dubbing Piosenki Openingi # YUI — Again (odcinki 1-14) # Nico Touches the Walls — Hologram (odcinki 15-26) # Sukima Switch — Golden Time Lover (odcinki 27-38) # Chemistry — Period (odcinki 39-50) # SID — Rain (odcinki 51-60 & 62) Endingi # SID — Uso (odcinki 1-14) # Miho Fukuhara — Let It Out (odcinki 15-26) # Lil'B — Tsunai Da Te (odcinki 27-38) # SCANDAL — Shunkan SENTIMENTAL (odcinki 39-50) # Shoko Nakagawa — RAY OF LIGHT (odcinki 51-62) # SID — Rain (odcinek 63) # Nico Touches the Walls — Hologram Opis fabuły Było sobie kiedyś miasto o nazwie Kserkses, którym władał potężny i mądry władca. Tam też odkryto i opisywano naukę zwaną alchemią, która polegała na jednej prostej zasadzie, a mianowicie zasadzie równorzędnej wymiany, która polegała na tym, iż jeżeli chcesz coś stworzyć, to musisz oddać coś o takiej samej wartości. W jednym z laboratoriów pracował niewolnik, który znalazł w jednej z fiolek dziwne stworzenie, unoszącą się kulkę z twarzą, która umiała mówić. Nazwała ona go Van Hohenheimem oraz zaczęła uczyć alchemii. Pewnego dnia władca miasta się zestarzał i zaczął szukać sposobu na nieśmiertelność. Z pomocą przyszło mu tajemnicze stworzenie, które rozkazało mu stworzyć wielki okrąg alchemiczny (przez który przepłynęłaby energia potrzebna na wykonanie procesu, okrąg był niezbędny do każdej alchemicznej czynności, dlatego wielu alchemików, którzy wykorzystują jeden proces malowało sobie potrzebny okrąg na dłoniach), który przebiegałby dookoła miasta. Tak zostało zrobione i w dniu wykonania procesu, okazało się, że małe stworzenie miało plan. Wytworzono wtedy pierwszy z kamieni filozoficznych, wykorzystując dusze wszystkich mieszkańców Kserkses, pomijając Van Hohenheima, który został postawiony w samym środku okręgu. Wszystkie te dusze zostały uwięzione w jego ciele za sprawą kamienia filozoficznego, a stworzenie przyjęło ludzką formę na wzór Hohenheima i zostało nazwane Homunculusem (późniejszy Ojciec (jap. Otō-sama)). Hohenheim stał się nieśmiertelny, lecz był dręczony poczuciem winy, gdyż to on pierwszy odezwał się do Homunculusa, przyprowadził go do władcy. Dłuższy czas później spotkał pewną kobietę, z którą się ożenił oraz miał dwóch synów: Edwarda oraz Alphonse. Jakiś czas później Van Hohenheim z nieznanych powodów opuścił rodzinę, a Edward zaczął go nienawidzić, co nasiliło się po śmierci ich matki. Edward i Alphonse od najmłodszych lat interesowali się alchemią, w bardzo młodym wieku umieli z niej bardzo wiele. Pewnego dnia starszy brat, czyli Edward, wpadł na pomysł ożywienia matki za pomocą tejże nauki, mimo wyróżnionego w księgach zakazu transmutacji człowieka. Zebrali wszystkie składniki, z których składa się ciało dorosłego człowieka i przystąpili do działania. Jednakże proces ten nie poszedł według ich myśli. Zamiast skorzystać ze składników, proces zabrał ciało Alphonse'a, a Edward, by ratować młodszego brata, oddał swoją nogę i rękę, by zamknąć jego duszę w zbroi rycerza. Następnie zostali uratowani przez sąsiadkę, która prowadziła warsztat protez. Edward otrzymał od niej odpowiednie zastępstwo swoich straconych kończyn. Rząd Amestris dowiedział się o transmutacji wykonanej przez dzieci i zainteresował się tym, iż udało im się z tego wyjść żywo. Jakiś czas później Edward został państwowym alchemikiem, bo dzięki temu miałby dostęp do utajonej wiedzy alchemicznej, co zbliżyłoby ich do kamieni filozoficznych, które mogłyby przywrócić im ciało Alphonse i rękę oraz nogę Edwarda. Kategoria:Anime